kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Maxwell
|affiliation = Ylisse Shepherds |firstepisode = Premonition: Invisible Ties |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes =TBA |complex2 = Kamen Rider Snipe |}}Jonathan "John" Maxwell is a major character from Ex-Aid's Awakening, he is the story's third rider, Kamen Rider Snipe. History Early Life next to nothing in known about John's early life, other than his friends with James and Yume Takahashi. Arriving in Ylisse When enjoying a causal get together with his friends, their fun was cut short when a mysterious robed man appeared and referred to one of the group as "Master" and all who present passed out. Upon coming too, he was met by a group of merchants, little else is known about this period. Joining the Shepherds Sometime after meeting the merchants, the were attacked by what seemed to be Zombies, while fighting them off, he met a group of people calling themselves shepherds, of which James and Yume were apart of. After helping them defeat the strongest of the 'risen' by switching gashats with Yume, he decided to join and followed them north. At the northern border, they were attacked by their would-be allies, during the Battle, John sustained life-threatening injuries, but continued to fight nonetheless. Working for the shepherds Later on, he joined Chrom and Vaike in fighting off a group of bandits. In the process, he recruited and began to train an young man named Donnel. Who he silently swore to protect. Personality John portrays himself as overly-confident, though he shows signs of being less confident than he tries to show. Levels *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening, Chapters 2-3. - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 210.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid and Brave Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. This form has used two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: *Gashacon Magnum finishers: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe takes precise aim at a group of targets and fires powerful energy blasts at the targets; aim can be adjust off of the target. ** ***'Handgun:'Snipe fires two shots, one at a very high-temperature, the other at a very low-temperature, the two shot combine and explode on contact with the target. ***'Rifle:' *Gashacon Bugvisor finishers: **'Beamgun:' : Activated by loading into the Gashacon Bugvisor. Snipe fires off a large amount of high power blasts. due to it's length, Snipe's transformation is undone after using this move. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening, Chapters 2-3, Paralouge 1. }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Weapons *Gashacon Magnum - Standard sidearm weapon. *Gashacon Bugvisor - Secondary sidearm weapon. Notes *In the author's character notes, John is described as constantly mix-and-matching gashats as so to find the perfect combo. *It is unknown why John kept his Bugvisor as James, who also held one, lost his. *He is the first rider in the story to nearly have his rider gauge depleted. **This was later followed up by Ex-Aid and Lazer later that same chapter. *He is the first rider in the story to transform directly into Level 2. Category:Heroes Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Category:Supporting Riders Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Green Riders